finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon/Gallery
''Final Fantasy V General artwork and CG renders FFV-amano leena.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna cg (1).jpg|CG render from ''Anthologies. Lenna cg (2).jpg|CG render from Anthologies. Lenna cg (3).jpg|CG render from Anthologies. Amano FFV Lenna.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFV Lenna (alternate).jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna alt 3.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna alt 4.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna alt 5.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna alt 6.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna alt 7.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Lenna II.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Lenna.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lenna Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art of Lenna. Amano FFVGroupChar.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano featuring Lenna and Faris in the foreground. Amano Bartz & Lenna.jpg|Lenna and Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. BartzLenna.jpg|Lenna and Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz Lenna & Faris.PNG|Bartz, Lenna and Faris concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. LennaCG.jpg|Lenna's CG render. Job artwork The job artwork for Final Fantasy V were made by Kazuko Shibuya, apart from the new jobs added to the GBA version, which are by Gen Kobayashi. Lenna Freelancer Art.png|Freelancer artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Knight.png|Knight chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Monk.png|Monk chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Thief.png|Thief chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Dragoon.png|Dragoon chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Ninja.png|Ninja chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Samurai.png|Samurai chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Berserker.png|Berserker chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Ranger.png|Ranger chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Mystic Knight.png|Mystic Knight chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna White Mage.png|White Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Black Mage.png|Black Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Time Mage.png|Time Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Summoner.png|Summoner chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Blue Mage.png|Blue Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Red Mage.png|Red Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Beastmaster.png|Beastmaster chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Chemist.png|Chemist chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Geomancer.png|Geomancer chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Bard.png|Bard chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Dancer.png|Dancer chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna Mime.png|Mime chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Lenna-NecromancerArt.png|Necromancer chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Lenna-OracleArt.PNG|Oracle chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Lenna-CannoneerArt.PNG|Cannoneer chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Lenna-GladiatorArt.PNG|Gladiator chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Sprites SNES/PlayStation/GBA Lenna-ffv-map.png|Overworld sprite (SFC/PSX/GBA). FFV Lenna Binded.png|Bound sprite (SNES/PSX/GBA). Lenna Icon.PNG|In-game battle sprite. FF5SNES Freelancer Lenna CriticalHP.gif|Critical HP. Lenna-Knight.PNG|Knight. Lenna-Monk.PNG|Monk. Lenna-Thief.PNG|Thief. Lenna-BlackMage.PNG|Black Mage. Lenna-WhiteMage.PNG|White Mage. Lenna-BlueMage.PNG|Blue Mage. File:Lenna-RedMage.PNG|Red Mage. Lenna-TimeMage.PNG|Time Mage. Lenna-Summoner.PNG|Summoner. Lenna-Berserker.PNG|Berserker. Lenna-MysticKnight.PNG|Mystic Knight. Lenna-Trainer.PNG|Beastmaster. Lenna-Geomancer.PNG|Geomancer. Lenna-Ninja.PNG|Ninja. Lenna-Ranger.PNG|Ranger. Lenna-Bard.PNG|Bard. Lenna-Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon. Lenna-Dancer.PNG|Dancer. Lenna-Samurai.PNG|Samurai. Lenna-Chemist.PNG|Chemist. Lenna-Mime.PNG|Mime. Lenna-Gladiator.PNG|Gladiator. Lenna-Oracle.PNG|Oracle. Lenna-Cannoneer.PNG|Cannoneer. Lenna-Necromancer.PNG|Necromancer. Mobile/Steam Ioslennasprite.png|Overworld. Lenna_Bound_iOS.png|Bound. FFV Lenna Freelancer Sprite iOS.png|Freelancer. FFV Lenna Knight iOS.png|Knight. FFV Lenna Monk iOS.png|Monk. FFV Lenna Thief iOS.png|Thief. FFV Lenna Black Mage iOS.png|Black Mage. FFV Lenna White Mage iOS.png|White Mage. FFV Lenna Blue Mage iOS.png|Blue Mage. FFV Lenna Red Mage iOS.png|Red Mage. FFV Lenna Time Mage iOS.png|Time Mage. FFV Lenna Summoner iOS.png|Summoner. FFV Lenna Berserker iOS.png|Berserker. FFV Lenna Mystic Knight iOS.png|Mystic Knight. FFV Lenna Beastmaster iOS.png|Beastmaster. FFV Lenna Geomancer iOS.png|Geomancer. FFV Lenna Ninja iOS.png|Ninja. FFV Lenna Ranger iOS.png|Ranger. FFV Lenna Bard iOS.png|Bard. FFV Lenna Dragoon iOS.png|Dragoon. FFV Lenna Dancer iOS.png|Dancer. FFV Lenna Samurai iOS.png|Samurai. FFV Lenna Chemist iOS.png|Chemist. FFV Lenna Mime iOS.png|Mime. FFV Lenna Gladiator iOS.png|Gladiator. FFV Lenna Oracle iOS.png|Oracle. FFV Lenna Cannoneer iOS.png|Cannoneer. FFV Lenna Necromancer iOS.png|Necromancer. FFV Lenna Mini Sprite iOS.png|Mini. FFV Lenna Toad Sprite iOS.png|Toad Screenshots FFLOTC Warriors of Light.jpg|Lenna (woman in the front row) and the cast of Final Fantasy V as they appear in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. FF5 Android Little Sarisa and Lenna.png|Lenna as a child, along with Sarisa. Lenna%27s_Room.jpg|Lenna in her bedroom. Lenna_meets_King_Walse.jpg|Lenna speaking to King Walse. Queen_Karnak.jpg|Lenna calls out to Queen Karnak. Lenna_%26_King_Tycoon_in_Gohn.jpg|Lenna calls out to her father. Tycoon_Princesses.jpg|Lenna at the ball celebrating Sarisa's return. Hiryu_Phoenix_Tower.jpg|Lenna at the Phoenix Tower. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS Summoner Lenna Artwork.jpg Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Lenna.png Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm_CC_Lenna.png Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Lenna Illust.png|Lenna's illustration. PFF Lenna.png|Lenna's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lenna Sprite Brigade.png Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Lenna Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Lenna Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_The_Fire_Crystal_Awakens_JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Fire Crystal Awakens. FFRK The Fire Crystal Awakens Event.png|Global event banner for The Fire Crystal Awakens. FFRK Successors of the Dawn JP.png|Japanese event banner for Successors of the Dawn. FFRK Successors of the Dawn Event.png|Global event banner for Successors of the Dawn. FFRK The Princess and the Pirate JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Princess and the Pirate. FFRK The Princess and the Pirate Event.png|Global event banner for The Princess and the Pirate. FFRK A Worthy Foe JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Worthy Foe. FFRK A Worthy Foe Event.png|Global event banner for A Worthy Foe. FFRK Lenna Freelancer.png|Freelancer Wardrobe Record. FFRK_Lenna_sprites.png|Set of Lenna's White Mage sprites. FFRK Lenna Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Lenna's Freelancer sprites. FFRK Lenna MC.png|Lenna's Memory Crystal. FFRK Lenna MCII.png|Lenna's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Lenna MCIII.png|Lenna's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Lenna.png|Sheet of Lenna's White Mage sprites. FFRK Royal Judgement Icon.png|Icon for Royal Judgement. FFRK Tycoon's Gift Icon.png|Icon for Tycoon's Gift. FFRK Royal Judgement.png|Royal Judgement. FFRK Tycoon's Gift.png|Tycoon's Gift. FFRK Attention to Life Icon.png|Icon for Attention to Life. FFRK Tycoon's Sign Icon.png|Icon for Tycoon's Sign. FFRK Attention to Life.png|Attention to Life. FFRK Tycoon's Sign.png|Tycoon's Sign. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE 227 Lenna.png|No. 227 Lenna (★3). FFBE 228 Lenna.png|No. 228 Lenna (★4). FFBE 229 Lenna.png|No. 229 Lenna (★5). Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy V